mario_ememiesbossesand_mario_with_a_power_upfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Georgeswicki/The Adventures of the 1D,2D, and 3D Mario Game of Both Good and Bad
Fire_Mario_(New_Super_Mario_Bros._2).png|Fire Mario's NSMB2 style Artwork in this game super_mario_5_inch_figure_fire_luigi.png|a sprite of Fire Luigi in this game Galaxy_3_Blue_Toad.png|Artwork of Fire Blue Toad from this game Fire_Yellow_Toad.png|Artwork of Fire Yellow Toad from this game Dragon_Wario_Artwork_(Wario_Master_of_Disguise).png|artwork of Fire Wario from this game FireWaluigi.png|artwork of Fire Waluigi from this game red_fire_yoshi_by_shiroiwolf.jpg|Fire Yoshi in this game bowser_koopzilla_by_kingkoopzilla-d4cfxh2.png|artwork of Fire Bowser from this game Fire_bowser_jr..png|artwork of Fire Bowser Jr. from this game Fiery_Petey_Piranha_Artwork.png|artwork of Fire Petey Pirahna from this game Super Mario Sunshine 64-2.jpg|Fire King Bob-omb and Mario paper_mario_s_s_shiny_gooper_blooper_by_vykvirastyuk-d61xzzy.jpg|Fire Gooper Blooper Eyerok_Complete-e1375732329649.jpg|Fire Eyerok Fire_Peach_SSBRiot.png|artwork of Fire Peach from this game Fire-Daisy-princess-daisy-37022317-493-682.jpg|artwork of Fire Daisy from this game rosalina1_by_the_knick-d80q1fl.png|artwork of Fire Rosalina from this game 9b79275c548e9f51316e8e9c44da14e3.jpg|artwork of Fire King Boo without his crown in this game maxresdefault.jpg|Fire King Kalientie,Mario, and Blue Poodoboos having fun Red_Kamek_MR.png|artwork of Fire Kamek from this game BurningKingBill.png|screenshot of Fire King Bill from this game dark_bowser_by_6gonzalocortez4-d82hwrp.png|Dark Bowser is Bowser's evil but younger twin dark-bowser-jr-celebrity-inspired-style-hair-and-beauty-166255.jpg|this is Dark Bowser Jr. Shadow_Koopalings.jpg|the Dark Koopalings KamekRecolor-Black.png|Dark Kamek qhuwoon.png|Dark Herobrine ender_dragon_vore_by_baronofgallade-d95ff5t.jpg|Dark Ender Dragon DTw771Q.png|Dark Wither Eggman_Nega.jpg|Eggman Nega 781502567_1487579.gif|Dark Metal Sonic Welcome.png|But wait their are more villians like the lion guard logo-yo-kai-watch@2x.png|and Yo Kai Watch are villians Superflex-and-the-Unthinkables.jpg|everyone isn't freinds with the Unthinkables landscape-1456483171-pokemon2.jpg|Pokemon is also a enemie mane_six_group_hug_s5_by_techrainbow-d8pdkyi.png Fire_Flower_03_2048x2048.jpg|Fire Flowers will help your character shot fire balls to kill your enemies Ice Flower.jpg|Ice Flower do the oppisite of Fire Flowers. They freeze your enemies into ice cube that you can pick up and throw 9430.png|your character will stomp and destroy everything if you get a Mega Mushroom super_mushroom_by_ani_monster_reboot-d9v2rf9.png|Super Mushrooms will make your little characters regular size 1upsm.png|1up mushrooms give your character a extra life puzzle-dragins-mario-poinson-mushroom.jpg|Don't get these Posion Mushrooms if your little or you'll die because it does the oppisite of a super mushroom Gold_Flower_NSMB2.png|if you get a Golden Flower than all your enemies and blocks will turn into coins if you shot them super-leaf.png|Super Leafses will turn you into a Tanooki Character feather_from_super_mario_world_by_romulan_warbird.jpg|Cape Feathers give you a cape so you can fly like a super hero nsmbwii_propeller_mushroom_by_vdeogamer.jpg|Propellar Mushrooms will make for you can fly but after 2 second in the air you will slowly fall down Unknown-1-1442959995.jpeg|Penguin Suits will make it for you can slide on your belly like a real penguin 8d23f0f1369aa9a288932835a7a8c5f2.jpg|Golden mushrooms will give you 50 coins or 100 if your golden mario or the other playable characters hammer_slammer_by_mrbowz-d8xqnk7.png|Bowser's Hammer Slammer can crash enemies but only if you play as him koopa_clown_car_and_bowser_jr_by_primalmoron-d84lwv1.png|Bowser Jr.'s Jr. Clown Car is Strong and Tough Fire_Breath_SSBWU.jpg|Bowser's Fire Breath will come out pretty handy for him PowerStar.png|Super Stars will make you invincble mini_mushroom_by_oasiskey.jpg|Mini Mushrooms will make your player super tiny Super_Mario_Acorn_Block_Figure_007.jpg02a80696-b448-4324-95d9-40202e8d8312Original.jpg|Super Acorns will turn your player into a flying squrriel clay_p_acorn_from_new_super_mario_bros__u_by_demetrax1-d6bsjmg.jpg|a P Acorn or Power Acorn will give your player extra spped as a flying squrriel rainbow_star__commission__by_katyjsst-d70luyv.png|rainbow stars act just like super stars DashPepper.png|if you ride on yoshi and you get a Dash Pepper yoshi will run super fast Super_Mario_&_the_Ludu_Tree_-_Powerup_Boomerang_Flower.png|Boomerang Flowers can be useful Hammer_Suit_NSMBW2BB.png|Hammer Suits will make it for you can throw hammers frog_suit_by_starkid64-d3iqs7s.png|Frog Suits will turn you into a frog GoombaShoe.png|Goomba's Shoes are Shoes you can borrow from Goombas Mystery_Mushroom.png|Mystery Mushrooms are big Mysteries 20110924211031!Blueshellmsc.PNG|Blue Shells can be items mz3lbUv.png|Crazy 8s give you 8 items favicon.png|and Lucky 7s give you 7 items 61kaJfmkE+L._SY355_ (1).jpg|King Boo is the te King of the Boos and has allies of boos when you unlock him by finishing all 6 ghost houses eyeork__final_draft__by_lakitubro101-d2q193f (1).png|Eyerok is two hand made of bricks. His abilities are to smash his enemies (which might hurt) and turn brick blocks alife so they can attack and kill your enemies princess_peach_ssbb_by_general_guy.gif|Princess Peach is captured by Dark Bowser and can be playable after saved on world 8 princess_daisy___in_equestria_girls_style_by_canterlotian-d7yiaqi.png|Daisy is captured by Dark Herobrine but saved on the final world world 20, she is playable super_mario_galaxy___king_kaliente___frikipulpo___by_maesejesus-d57ytj0.png|King Kalientie is captured by the Dark Wither on World 108 but Playable when saved The Adventures of the 1D,2D,and 3D Mario Game of Both Good and Bad is a mario game for every single console even tablet! 533px-Mario_SSB4_Artwork.png|Mario the main character of the game in the Mario series. tumblr_nyk1a5tJzF1ril210o1_250.png|Luigi is Mario's taller,younger, and quicker brother Blue_Toad_Artwork_-_New_Super_Luigi_U.png|Blue Toad is one of the quickest toad species who is even quicker than luigi! Yellow_Toad_Running_SMWU.png|Yellow Toad is slower than Mario!, and is scared of ghosts like Luigi! Wario_freezing_room_unedited.png|Wario is Mario's tougher,fater, and slower cousin tumblr_static_3ecqhe2xtyiogc8ock4w80co0.png|Waluigi is the the quicker, and taller and older brother of Wario Toadette_Solo_MK64W.png|Toadette is the younger,quicker, and nicer sister of the two color toads SMWYoshi.png|Yoshi is a Dinosaur that has a large tounge for eating enemies and can fly and shot eggs at bosses and enemies Bowser Super Mario 3D World.png|Bowser takes a break from kiddnapping Princess Peach and starts helping Mario save her 410px-Bowser_Jr_-_Super_Smash_Bros._for_Nintendo_3DS_and_Wii_U.png|Bowser's son Bowser Jr. stops kiddnaping Princess Peach and Baby Luigi to and also helps Mario save them Goomboss3D.png|Goomboss is the giant King of the Goombas that has goomba allies that will attack enemies if you play as him big_bob_omb_by_zargon_yokoshima.jpg|King Bob-Omb is the King of the Bob-ombs and has allies of them and can throw them is you play as him Much_Koopaling.png|the Koopalings also take a break from kidnapping Princess Peach gooper_blooper_by_drc_tormented-d8nvh0f.png|Gooper Blooper is the king of the Bloopers and is a unlockable character after finshing world 13 Category:Blog posts